Don't Cry
by UnderdogHero
Summary: Hiyoshi decides to skip practice after a fight with Atobe. What he didn't expect was for his captain to come looking for him. Lame title, I know.


A/N: This is actually pretty old. Think of this as a preview of one of my fics to come. The plot sorta uses the same idea as this, just not exactly the same. As such, I won't go into details really. Though we get to see my main OC that will appear in other fics. It was pretty much made cuz i was bored and drank too much soda, that and I couldn't think of an actual plot, so think of this as a fluff story with no point to it. It took everything I had to keep this T rated.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PoT. All rights go to Konomi Takeshi. I only own the OC and the poor plot

**Summary:** Hiyoshi decides to skip practice after a fight with Atobe. What he didn't expect was for his captain to come looking for him. Lame title, I know.

**Don't Cry**

"Wakashi, are you sure it's okay for you to skip practice today?"

Hiyoshi looked over his shoulder from where he was seated on the couch in the living room to look at his mom.

"Yes. I don't want to be anywhere _near_ Atobe today." He said, and turned beck to the book in his hands. His mother looked at him concerned, before turning to look at the child seated next to him.

Touya giggled. "They got into an argument yesterday about Nii-chan leaving early again for training. I can't blame him for not wanting to be around Buchou, though." Hiyoshi elbowed his little cousin in the side, causing her to squeak. "That hurt! And what are you gonna do if he comes to get you?"

Hiyoshi rolled his eyes. "He won't do that. To him I'm probably not worth it." Touya sighed, shaking her head. She turned her attention back to the tv, where she was watching Pokemon. "I wouldn't be to sure about that..." She mumbled, glancing out the window. Hiyoshi raised and eyebrow. "Run."

The doorbell rang and Hiyoshi sprang from his seat, making a dash through the house into his room, shutting the door behind him. She heard the front door open, then heard a familiar voice, causing her to smirk. "This is gonna be good..." She mumbled.

"Oh! Atobe-kun, what are you doing here?" Her aunt asked, allowing the boy to enter the house.

"Is Wakashi here? I'm here to take him to practice." He said, and Touya could have sworn she heard a bit of annoyance in the words 'take him to practice'. He obviously wasn't happy about having to drag the the teams future captain to practice.

"Yes, he's in the living room." She heard footsteps approach the room before stopping, "Oh? He was here earlier. Touya-chan, do you know where he went?" She smirked.

"He's _not_ in his room." She said, looking at Atobe from the tiny mirror in her hand. She saw him nod, before turning down the hallway towards her cousin's room.

"10seconds before we hear screaming." She said, placing the mirror/sharpener back in her bag.

xXxXxXx

Atobe stopped in front of the door, thinking about how he would do this. When Hiyoshi hadn't shown up at practice today, he knew it was because of what he said yesterday. That fight had caused him to skip school and practice the next day, all to avoid his captain. Atobe sighed. He had been under a lot of stress because of his student council duties, and had taken them out on the younger boy.

He reached forward, grasping the edge of the sliding door, and pulled it open.

"Hiyo-"

"OUT!"

He had only that warning as a pillow came in contact with his face, making him stumble backwards. When he removed it from his face, he saw Hiyoshi seated behind the table of his room, which had been turned over like a fortress, peeking over the top, eyes wet with tears. Atobe frowned.

"Hiyoshi, it's time for practice. Let's go." He said in a commanding tone. He got another pillow to the face as he tried to step into the room again. He growled. "Stop throwing things!"

"Not until you leave! I don't want you anywhere near me!" He held up a book this time - a very thick, hardcover book - and glared with watery eyes. Atobe picked up the pillows, examining them for a second before launching the first one back at the boy, who was knocked backwards after being caught off-guard. Atobe took this chance to walk into the room, pushing the book aside and pinned his arms to the ground as he struggled to sit up.

"Will you listen to me, or do I have to tie you up?" He said in a low tone, glaring at the boy. Hiyoshi tried to free his hands, and winced when Atobe gripped them with more force. Tears slid down his face as he gave up, and Atobe sighed.

"Why are you crying?" He asked softly, wiping away the tears that stained the younger boy's face.

"I don't know, maybe because I'm pinned down, staring face-to-face with the person who told me to choose between the two things I love the most?" He said, his voice cracking as he tried not to cry anymore than he already had.

Atobe pulled him up into a sitting position, watching as he rubbed at his eyes. He saw red marks from here he had grabbed him forming on his wrists. He reached forward carefully, taking one hand and rubbed at the mark, attempting to ease the pain from his wrists. After all, how could he get the boy to play after he had caused this? He saw Hiyoshi drop his hands onto his lap, tears still sliding down his cheeks.

"Hey now, stop it already." He said, wiping the tears from his kohai's face. Hiyoshi opened his eyes, which were red from holding in so many tears. Atobe warpped his arms around the boy, rubbing his back as Hiyoshi burried his face in the older boy's jersey. They sat in silence before Atobe spoke up.

"I'm sorry," He said, running his hands through the soft brown hair, "I was under a lot of stress and I took it out on you. I didn't mean it." He pulled back and look the younger boy in the eyes. "Now stop crying."

Hiyoshi blinked away the last of the tears, looking up at him. Atobe smiled warmly.

"I don't want you to quit tennis _or_ martial arts. I love watching you do both. And anyway, Ore-sama wouldn't be a very good 'king' if he makes his 'queen' cry." This comment got him a soft smack on the chest, making him laugh. Hiyoshi pouted.

"Don't call me your 'queen', I'm not a girl."

"Hmm, I wonder about that.." Atobe said, leaning forward and placing his chin on the shorter boy's head. "You have to wonder about it in this relationship."

Hiyoshi raised an eyebrow. "What relationship?" He asked. For as long as he knew Atobe, he was sure there was no 'relationship' of any kind. At least, not one that he knew of. Atobe looked down at him.

"Oh, you didn't know?" He asked teasingly, and when Hiyoshi shook his head, he smirked. "This one."

Hiyoshi's eyes widened when Atobe leaned down, pressing their lips together. He pulled the boy closer, feeling him relax in his hold. Hiyoshi's eyes slid shut, wrapping his arms around his captain's neck and responded.

Atobe pulled back after a while, looking him in the eyes again. "Why wouldn't I be in a relationship with the person I love?"

Hiyoshi's eyes widened, hands now gripping the front of the jersey. He looked down, blushing furiously as Atobe laughed. He buried his face in the older boy's jersey again, attempting to hide his red face. Atobe chuckled and hugged him tightly.

"Is that a yes, then?" He asked. He felt his new soon-to-be boyfriend nod his head, face still burried in his clothes. Then Hiyoshi looked up at him.

"Olny if you promise you won't tell the world. I don't need the others on the comittee asking me questions like no tomorrow." He said seriously. Atobe rolled his eyes.

"They'd do that the moment they find out, and it won't take long." He said with another smirk. Suddenly his cell phone started ringing. Removing one arm from around Hiyoshi's waist, he pulled the cellular device from his pocket, frowning when he read the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Hiyoshi asked, leaning over to look at the screen.

"Oshitari. Here, move so that you can listen." Atobe said, and Hiyoshi shifted so that he was, somewhat, seated on his lap. Atobe flipped open his phone, pressing the talk button.

"Hello?"

"_Atobe? Where are you! Practice just ended and you never came back, we were stuck doing laps because you left so suddenly._" Atobe chuckled. "_What's so funny?_"

Atobe looked at Hiyoshi, who shrugged. "Well, it seems while you were stuck at the club, things went better than expected here." There was a silence before they heard other voices over the speaker.

"_Wait, what? What do you mean by that, Atobe?_" Gakuto shouted, making him hold the phone away from their ears. Hiyoshi grabbed the phone, "What do you think?" He said, and they heard a gasp before another voice popped up.

"_Wakashi? What did he do to you?_" Shishido asked, sounding panicked at the thought of Atobe doing something 'inappropriate' to his second favorite kohai. Atobe smirked, picking up the phone. Hiyoshi raised an eyebrow, watching him carefully.

"Oh, you know, some of this, some of that, we have to go now, lots more to do." And he hung up, tossing the phone onto the bed a few inches away. He turned back to the person on his lap.

"You shouldn't have told them that, they're gonna take it the wrong way." Hiyoshi said, leaning back onto his chest and giving a sigh, "you know how they are."

"Exactly, at least this way we don't have to worry about telling them tomorrow." Atobe stopped talking as he remembered something, and he groaned. "I left my stuff in the clubroom."

Hiyoshi laughed. "Going back to get it?" He asked. Atobe sighed.

"Not like I have a choice. I'll come back when I get everything, okay?" Hiyoshi nodded. They stood up, Atobe walking out the door after giving him one ,more look.

Hiyoshi sighed. "Might as well clean up."

xXxXxXx

Atobe passed by the living room, stopping next to the entrance.

"I take it things went well, seeing as your leaving here without a scratch," He turned around to see Touya standing by the kitchen door. Atobe rolled his eyes.

"Touya-kun, you make it sound like your cousin would have killed me." He said, raising an eyebrow. "I'll be back soon." He said, opening the door. "By the way, where are..."

"They left earlier, won't be back for a while it seems, and I'm leaving for a sleepover." Then she smiled. "You tow get the whole house to yourselves tonight~ Don't go too far now. And say hi to Jirou if you see him." She skipped off to her room, leaving a surprised Atobe. After a second he shook his head.

"And I thought she was a 6th grader. Really, kids these days..." And he left for the school.

xXxXxXx

About 10 minutes later he was back, as promised, and was surprised to find the door unlocked. He pulled it open, and a note fell in front of him.

_Atobe-kun,_

_Make sure you two don't make a mess of the house now._

Atobe smiled, Hiyoshi's mother was very trusting. He locked the door and made his way down the hallway to Hiyoshi's room. He opened the door, and grinned.

Hiyoshi was curled up on his bed, dressed in his black yukata. Atobe walked over, seating himself on the edge of the bed. He watched the boy in front lying on the bed, his grin growing. His yukata was hanging loosely off his shoulder, revealing most of his shoulder and chest. Part of his legs were visible from where the yukata had run up, revealing pale white skin.

_He probably fell asleep without knowing how his clothes ended up,_ Atobe thought, running his fingers along the pale legs and up his shoulder. Hiyoshi opened his eyes slowly, turning slightly to look at Atobe.

"Your back..." He said sitting up. Atobe pulled him onto his lap again, pulling the cloth over his shoulders.

"Yes, and you should watch how you fall asleep. What if someone else walked in here and saw this?" He said, running his hands up his revealed thigh, making him blush. Atobe wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. "You know, I have an idea of what we could do right now." He said suggestively. Hiyoshi sighed.

"At least we won't be lying to them anymore, right?"

xXxXxXx

Sorry I don't do M rated yet, though I may continue this if finally get the courage to write the next scene. The idea came when I was bored(again) and went on by itself. So now you all know my main OC. She was picked from 5 others that I had and may or may not write. But most of my Hyoutei and non-Hyoutei fics will have her in them.

Tell me if you think I should continue, cuz I have _waaaay_ too much free time, and 30 minutes after turning on my laptop I run out of things to do. The next chapter of _On the Other Side_ should be up soon, so look out for it.

Reviews inspire me to continue, so please tell me what you think.


End file.
